tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas and the Treasure (DVD)
Thomas and the Treasure is a US, Scandinavian and Finnish DVD with the US release featuring two ninth season, four tenth season episodes narrated by Michael Brandon and two songs. The Scandinavian and Finnish releases features seven tenth season episodes. It is renamed Thomas and the Treasure Chest for the Danish release and Thomas' Treasure Quest for the Finnish release. It was released as a VCD under the title, Thomas and the Treasure and Other Adventures for Malaysian audiences featuring four tenth season episodes. It was released under the title Fantasy Island for Brazilian audiences. Description US ALL ABOARD! When Salty tells a story about a lost pirate treasure on the Island of Sodor, Thomas sets out to discover if it's really true! Meanwhile, Dennis, a new Diesel engine, is playing tricks, and Henry tries to prove he is the strongest engine on the Island of Sodor. NOR/FIN/SWE/DEN ﻿ALL ﻿ABOARD! When Salty tells a story about some pirates who have hidden a treasure on Sodor, Thomas goes to find it. Meanwhile, Dennis, the new Diesel engine, is up to his tricks, while that he is the island's strongest engine. Episodes US # Thomas and the Treasure # Duncan's Bluff # Skarloey the Brave # Big Strong Henry # Thomas' Day Off # Seeing the Sights Sweden # Big Strong Henry # A Messy Day # Duncan Bluffs # Thomas and the Treasure # Slowly, but Surely # Second Best # The Big Day Denmark # Big Strong Henry # Edward Takes Matters Into His Own Hands # Duncan's Bluff # Thomas and the Treasure Chest # The Green Controller # James and the Poster Locomotive # Thomas and Skarloey's Large Excursion Finland # Henry, the Power in the Locomotive # Edward and Rocky # Duncan Cheats # Thomas Treasure Quest # Assisting Inspector # James Wishes to be Number One # Skarloey is a Big Day Norway # Big, Strong Henry # New-fangled Nonsense # Duncan Cheats # Thomas and the Treasure # Boss for a Day # James is Second Best # The Big Day Out Malaysian # Thomas and the Treasure # The Green Controller # James the Second Best # Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out Poland # Thomas and the Treasure # Edward and the New Crane # Thomas and the Birthday Delivery # The Green Controller # James the Second Best # Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out Brazil # Thomas and the Treasure # Thomas and the Birthday Mail Songs # Strength # Engine Rollcall Bonus features * Sing-along song * Coloring sheet * Thomas and Friends Character Cube from Thomas and the Jet Engine Trivia * The original release﻿ date for the Norwegian DVD was June 1st, 2011, but it was pushed forward to May 25th for unknown reasons. * Free "Dinosaur Train" stickers were included with the Norwegian DVD. Goofs * ﻿The ﻿description on the Norwegian, Danish, Finnish and Swedish releases implies that Thomas' Day Off will be included, but it is not. * Michael Angelis is credited on the Norwegian, Danish, Finnish and Swedish releases in the opening. * On the main menu of the Norwegian, Danish, Finnish and Swedish releases, part of James' tender is seen in the background behind the skull. * The Norwegian back cover has the Danish logo. DVD Packs US * Ultimate Thomas Collection * Best Tales on the Tracks * Thomas and the Treasure and Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Stories 2 pack * Thomas and the Treasure and Thomas, Percy and the Dragon Double Feature Gallery File:ThomasandtheTreasureDVDbackcover.jpg|2009 Back cover File:ThomasandtheTreasurewithWoodenRailwayThomas.jpg|DVD with free Wooden Railway Thomas File:ThomasandtheTreasureandCrankyBugsDVD2-packwithWoodenThomasandToby.png|DVD 2-pack with Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Stories and Wooden Railway Thomas and Toby File:CrankyBugsandThomasandtheTreasureDVDwithWoodenRailwayThomasandDinosaurFossilCar.png|DVD 2-pack with Cranky Bugs and other stories and Wooden Railway Thomas and Dinosaur Fossil car 51L5fbgmaNL._SX342_.jpg|Sounds Of Sodor Edition File:ThomasandtheTreasureandThomas,PercyandtheDragonDoubleFeature.jpg|Double feature with Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories ThomasandtheTreasureandotherAdventures.png|Malaysian DVD File:ThomasandtheTreasureSwedishDVD.jpg|Swedish DVD File:ThomasandtheTreasureSwedishDVDbackcover.jpg|Swedish DVD back cover File:ThomasandtheTreasureChest.png|Danish DVD File:ThomasandtheTreasureChestbackcover.png|Danish back cover File:ThomasandtheTreasure(NorwegianDVD).jpg|Norwegian DVD File:ThomasandtheTreasureNorwegianbackcover.PNG|Norwegian back cover and spine File:ThomasandtheTreasureFinnishDVD.jpg|Finnish DVD File:ThomasandtheTreasurePolishDVD.jpeg|Polish DVD File:FantasyIslandDVD.jpg|Brazilian DVD ThomasandthetreasureDVDmenu1.PNG|Main Menu ThomasandthetreasureDVDmenu2.PNG|Episode Selection ThomasandthetreasureDVDmenu3.PNG ThomasandthetreasureDVDmenu4.PNG|Sing Along Songs ThomasandthetreasureDVDmenu5.PNG|Thomas Coloring Sheet ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu12.png|Character Cube ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu14.png ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu16.png ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu18.png ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu20.png ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu22.png ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu24.png ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu26.png ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu28.png ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu30.png ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu32.png ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu34.png ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu38.png ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu40.png ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu42.png ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu44.png ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu46.png ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu48.png ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu50.png ThomasandtheJetEngineDVDMenu52.png PercytakesthePlungeDVDmenu5.jpg|Sneak Peeks Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Norwegian VHS/DVD releases Category:Danish DVD releases Category:Finnish DVD releases Category:Swedish DVD releases Category:Malaysian VHS/DVD releases Category:Polish DVD releases Category:Brazilian DVD releases